sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor of Chedorlaomer
The Emperor of Chedorlaomer (Known. as Malkumah, being a combination of the Akkad "malku"/king and elamite "mah"/great) is the head of state of the World Empire of Chedorlaomer. The imperial crown is in personal union with the royal crown of Elam and the emperor mostly resides within the kingdom of Elam. The first emperor was Chedorlaomer I. Each emperor is also King of Elam and both offices are bound in indivisible union. The Emperor is officialy considered a deity and by law divine respect is due to him. Emperor worship mostly takes place in dedicated shrines, and to a lesser extent The Temple of All Emperors in Susa. Breaches of respect to the Emperor are by law punishable by death, the last execution for the crime of "Disrespect of the Earthly Deity" took place in 1798 in Susa. As a consequence the Emperor in theory has absolute power, but rarely excercises it. The Emperor is the titular Supreme Commander of all the armed and militairy forces , though he rarely gives out direct commands and leaves the matter in the hands of the Sea Lords and Generals-in-waiting. The current Emperor is Khallutush-Inshushinak II. and resides in the Imperial Zagratume. For a list of kings of Elam and subsequent emperors see List of Imperial Dynasty Rulers Imperial Title The curent full imperial title is "Emperor of the World Empire of Chedorlaomer , King of all Elam , King in Susa , Anshan , Awan and Shimashki , King of Uru'aza, Lord of Liyan and Der , King of Allahad and Adab, Master of Sumer, King of Asia , Lord in Sippar, Kisurra and Asshur , at the banks of the Black Sea, Lord of the Babylonians, Assyrians and Akkadians, and all the people of Near and Far Asia, Lord of Samarkand, Bokhara and all of Chorasmia, Master and King in Arrapha, Marad and Nippur, Lord of the people of the Ula, the Karkhah and Karun, King in Ninaša, King in Tahara, King of the tribes of Haril and Itu, of the tribes of Ubul and Ruhua, King in Bikni and Ras, King in Harkima, in Wahšaniya and in Nihriya, King in Utišša and Umeliya, King in Vandal Dalmatia, Macedonia , Arcadia and Morea , Sovereign in Argos , Nauplia , Elis , Mystras and Epirus , King of the Germans , Franks, Goths and Lombards, Master of Illyria , King in Bretagne , Navarre and Paris , Lord in Aragon and Kastile , King in Jerusalem , Jericho and all of Judea , Protector of the Philistines , Lord of Hebron and Megiddo , Sovereign in Eglon and Beth-Horon , Conqueror of Segor , King in Lato , Korfu, The Delphes , Master of the Hindukush , Lord in the Himalaya , King in Tibet , Nepal and Manipur , Lord of All Bactria , Great King of all the people of Han China and all the people of the Yellow River , in Wu , Lu and Chao , King of the Etruscans and of all people of Rome and Roman Italy , King of the New World , conqueror of the twenty thousand islands of Outer Oceania , king of the six hundred islands of the Asian Sea" Sometimes the Emperor is also reffered to by the Assyrian title Shar Kishshati (King of the Universe).